When Maria loved me
by Romanaa
Summary: Had to do a songfic. Hope you like it.


**Author's note:**** I was listening to this song and thought of Shadow and Maria straight away. Before the song starts I have just written a few sentences to get the story started, then after the first 4 paragraphs of the song I have written flashbacks that Shadow has but then after the last paragraph it is back to the present again. To make the song fit better with Shadow and Maria, I kind of made up my own flashbacks of times that Shadow had with Maria.  
Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think of it. Oh and I added in a character of my own just to make the story a little better.**

Shadow sighed to himself, he was trying to get to sleep but whenever he closed his eyes he just saw her. He saw Maria. She was always there in his mind. It had been over 50 years since he lost her but he just couldn't forget her.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
and when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
and when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me_

Shadow walked into Maria's room because he could tell that she was upset.  
He saw her sitting on the floor crying her eyes out, so he walked over to her.  
Maria didn't even look up so Shadow sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Maria please don't cry" Shadow whispered to Maria.  
He then pulled away from the hug and looked at Maria "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
Maria looked at him with tears rolling down her face "my Chaos Emerald broke."  
Shadow smiled slightly "Why cry over that stupid thing?"  
Maria smiled slightly "because that thing is everything to me"  
Shadow wiped away her tears "look we have each other and that is all that matters okay?" he smiled at her.  
Maria smiled and placed her head on Shadow's shoulder "Yeah good point"  
Shadow's red eyes then glanced around the room and saw the broken Chaos Emerald on the floor in front of Maria, he picked it up and looked at it.  
"Maria, this isn't even the real Chaos Emerald. It's just a fake" he said to Maria as he looked at her.  
Maria looked at the Emerald and noticed that Shadow was right so she burst into a fit of laughter.  
Shadow then laughed even though he didn't find it funny. He was only laughing because when ever Maria laughed he couldn't help laughing since when she was happy, he was happy.__

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be  
and when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
and I knew that she loved me.

Maria was sitting all alone, she felt that she had no one in the world to turn to.  
Shadow walked up behind her and then sat next to her and placed an arm round her shoulders.  
"What's wrong Maria?" He asked her.  
"I feel so alone" Maria answered  
Shadow didn't reply but he pulled her into a tight hug, to let her know that he was always there for her no matter what. _  
_"Oh Shadow I don't know why I felt alone when you have been with me all along" Maria said as she hugged Shadow tightly.  
"And I will always be here for you Maria" Shadow smiled as he carried on hugging her.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same  
and she began to drift away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "i will always love you."_

Shadow walked into Maria's room because there was something that he needed to tell her.  
His ruby red eyes widened as he saw someone else with their arms wrapped around Maria in a tight embrace, that same embrace that he had always given her.  
"Maria?" he said to her as he walked a little nearer.  
Maria looked at Shadow still hugging who ever it was that she was hugging.  
"Oh, hi Shadow" Maria smiled as she pulled away from the hug and then looked at who she had been hugging "Shadow I'd like you to meet Luke, we've known each other for a while now and we have just decided to take our friendship to the next level, if you get what I mean" she continued, the smile not leaving her face.  
Shadow then looked down; he was too late to tell her how he felt.  
He knew that Maria loved him but obviously not in the way he wanted her to.

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,  
Like she loved me, when she loved me_

Shadow was sitting alone; it had been a few weeks since Maria had introduced him to this Luke person.  
He heard Maria behind him so he turned around and looked at her.  
Maria just smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug, just like she used to before Luke came onto the scene.  
"I was stupid to think that I loved him Shadow and that is because I love you" Maria whispered in his ear.  
Shadow then looked at her and smiled back "You can't love me more than I love you" he said to her and then pulled her into a kiss.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
when she loved me._

Shadow smiled to himself as he remembered those times with Maria. He missed her so much and there was no way of getting her back or even finding her since she was dead.  
All the times they spent together stayed in his memory and in his heart, they were the best memories he had of her.  
He was always going to love Maria Robotnik.


End file.
